tokyo_ghoulfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ken Kaneki
Mati Staniak (Przed akcją:Jakub'' Staniak'') jest głównym bohaterem NAO oraz NAO Returning. Jest zwykłym człowiekiem posiadającym niesamowite zdolności w walce oraz w bieganiu na długie dystanse.Uczy się w ZSSIO na Żabiance w Gdańsku. Po biegu na kilosa i pojawieniu się Bestii dołączył do organizacji która miała za zadanie pokonać zło. Po wygranej walce z Bractwem Szałacha(Przeszłość-czyli historie przed akcją NAO znajdziecie na innych stronach) groźny Bojano przywołał ponownie do świata ludzi potężnego demona(Bestia) która zabiła Matiego oraz Tanasia(Wikipedia link). Los daje im drugie życie i powracają w celu zemsty. Dwa lata po pokonaniu przez Kishou Arimę, żył pod nazwiskiem Haise Sasaki (佐々木 琲世, Sasaki Haise) oraz był inspektorem Rangi Pierwszej, mentorem Drużyny Quinx oraz członkiem Drużyny Mado. Jego wspomnienia zostały początkowo utracone, jednak odzyskał je podczas Operacji Eksterminacji Rodziny Tsukiyama oraz wyrzekł się mentorstwa nad Quinx. Pół roku później, wśród ghuli znany był pod pseudonimem Czarny Żniwiarz '(黒の死神, ''Kuro no Shinigami). Po pokonaniu Arimy i Eto oraz odkrycia ich wspólnego planu, pozyskania jednookiego ghula, który stałby się nadzieją dla wszystkich ghuli, zaczął nazywać siebie '''Jednookim Królem (隻眼の王, Sekigan no Ō). Kaneki od tego czasu stworzył organizację, którą nazwał Koza. Wygląd Kaneki jest bardzo szczupłym, nastoletnim chłopakiem, który bardziej preferuje czytanie książek aniżeli uprawianie sportu. W wolnym czasie nosi na sobie niczym nie wyróżniające się ubrania. W pracy zawsze ma na sobie mundur kelnera, składający się czarnych spodni oraz kamizelki, a także białej koszuli i czarnego krawatu. Ponieważ nie może właściwie kontrolować jednego kakugana w lewym oku, nosi opaskę medyczną, by go ukryć. Jego maska jest zrobiona ze skóry, posiada przepaskę na oko oraz uśmiech w miejscu ust, odkrywający sztuczne zęby przypominające usta potwora. Wystająca z jego szyi para śrub w połączeniu z faktem, że jest nienaturalnym Ghulem nadaje całości motyw Frankensteina. Po dziesięciodniowych torturach zadawanych przez Yamoriego, stres psychiczny, lęk i ciągła regeneracja sprawiły, że jego włosy stały się białe, a paznokcie czarne. Podczas walk zaczął ubierać się w czarny kombinezon, zarówno dla poczucia strachu u przeciwników, jak i praktyczności. Jako Haise, jest szczupłym, bladym młodym mężczyzną posiadającym rozczochrane białe włosy z czarnymi pasmami, które wyrosły na samym czubku głowy. Jego paznokcie nie są już czarne. Ma ciemne oczy, a jego kakugan znajduje się w lewym. Podobnie jak większość inspektorów, Haise przez większość czasu jest ubrany w schludny standardowy garnitur oraz krawat. Podczas misji nosi na sobie biały płaszcz, a okazjonalnie posiada także swoją teczkę. W one-shocie Kaneki wygląda praktycznie tak samo jak na początku właściwej serii - różni się jedynie bardziej muskularną budową ciała, a zamiast skórzanej maski z przepaską na oko nosi białą maskę na miarę z odsłoniętymi zębami oraz oczami, z czego jedno ma kształt plusa, a drugie serca. Dziwnym trafem przypomina ona maskę clowna. Osobowość Przed Aogiri Kaneki jest nieśmiałą i powściągliwą osobą, a Hide jest jego bliskim przyjacielem. Zwykle spędza większość czasu na czytaniu książek, głównie powieści, jego ulubionym autorem jest Takatsuki Sen. Jest bardzo łagodnym nastolatkiem, który wydaje się być optymistycznie nastawiony do życia. Pod wpływem matki i prawdziwej skromności, chętnie przyjmuje winę i karę od innych na siebie - nie potrafi krzywdzić ludzi. Jednak przez brak asertywności sprawia, że jest on prześladowany i wykorzystywany przez innych. Jednakże, za jego bezinteresowną i delikatną naturą ukrywa się strach przed samotnością. Nawet po śmierci matki, Kaneki rozbudowuje swoją osobowość tak, by była podobna do tej, którą ona reprezentowała. Gardzi ideą życia w izolacji, dlatego - by uniknąć stawiania czoła swoim lękom - stara się chronić osoby bliskie dla niego. Prawdopodobnie jest to jego największa słabość oraz akt samolubności. Poprzez próbę ochrony innych ludzi, Kaneki usiłuje ochronić samego siebie przed ponowną samotnością. Wolałby wziąć na swoje barki ochronę innej osoby, niż siebie, bez poszukiwania jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Może to być także powód, dla którego Kaneki odrzuca pojęcie "życia", ponieważ obserwowanie śmierci innych jest dla niego początkiem powrotu do tych samotnych dni, kiedy nikt nie był przy nim. Po tym jak został zamieniony w pół-ghula, kurczowo trzyma się swojej ludzkiej formy. Aby utrzymać się w świecie ludzi, zaczął pracować w Anteiku oraz nawiązał relację z tamtejszymi ghulami. Z powodu swoich wcześniejszych doświadczeń, zaczął dążyć do tego, by stać się silniejszym. Trenował wschodnie sztuki walki tak, aby móc ochronić siebie i bliskie mu osoby. Ze względu na fakt, że jest jedynie w połowie ghulem, jest zakłopotany i nie wie, do jakiego miejsca tak naprawdę należy. Jeżeli ktoś dla niego bliski ma kłopoty, Kaneki spróbuje tę osobę ochronić nawet, jeżeli w ostateczności to on najbardziej na tym ucierpi. Po Aogiri Po przetrzymywaniu w niewoli podczas Sagi Aogiri oraz torturach zadawanych przez Yamoriego, osobowość Kanekiego ulega przemianie. Staje się bardziej bezwzględny i brutalny, by móc ochronić swoich przyjaciół. Nie boi się już swojej strony ghula, w wyniku czego podczas pojedynków jest barbarzyński, co pokazuje, m.in. zjedzenie kagune Yamoriego w celu wzmocnienia siebie samego. Oddając całe swoje serce naturze ghula, Kaneki kończy z udawaniem "człowieka". Będąc w stanie ukazywać swoją dawną delikatną naturę ludziom, o których się troszczy, Kaneki może automatycznie przełączyć się na tryb osoby bezlitosnej dla swoich wrogów lub osób, którym nie ufa (np. dla Tsukiyamy). Banjou zauważył, że Kaneki od czasów akcji w 11. dzielnicy jest psychicznie niestabilny, co powoli sprowadza go na samo dno. Po napadzie na laboratorium Kanou i zaatakowaniu Banjou, Kaneki powoli powraca do swojej osobowości sprzed Sagi Aogiri. Tym samym wkracza w okres poszukiwania własnej duszy, starając się odnaleźć swoją ludzką stronę i zastanawiając się nad wyborem ścieżki, która miała pozwolić mu na stanie się silniejszym. Zaczyna szukać odpowiedzi u osób takich jak Uta, Yomo czy też Yoshimura, by zrozumieć wydarzenia dziejące się wokół od niego, poczynając od przemiany w ghula. Kiedy zaczyna odczuwać głód lub tracić kontrolę nad swoim kagune, osobowość Kanekiego zaczyna przypominać tę, którą reprezentowała Rize. Haise Sasaki Jako Haise, Kaneki jest samowystarczalnym i dobrodusznym indywidualistą. Wydaje się być osobą godną zaufania, lojalną oraz oddaną temu co robi. Podczas gdy w czasie pracy zachowuję powagę, tak sam Haise jest do pewnego stopnia miłosierny uważając, że inspektorzy nie powinni zabijać ghuli bez powodu. Pomimo faktu, że jest mentorem Quinx, bardzo szanuje i troszczy się o swoich podopiecznych. Wywiązuje się także z obowiązków powierzonych mu przez osoby wyższe rangą bez wahania. Haise często czyta książki i jest chętny do współpracy, ponieważ woli pracować ze swoją grupą, niż w samotności. Ma nawyk do tworzenia kalambur słownych, co zostaje ukazane podczas rozmowy z Akirą Mado w restauracji Naan. Drapie się także po głowie, kiedy myśli nad czymś lub czuje się nieswobodnie. Ze względu na swoją delikatną naturę, podwładni Haise często zbaczają ze swojej ścieżki i są nieposłuszni wobec niego, czyniąc go niekompetentnym w spełnianiu, w efekcie czego martwi się on o ich bezpieczeństwo. W przeciwieństwie do Kanekiego, który zaakceptował swojego wewnętrznego ghula, Haise odrzuca go i sprawia wrażenie obrzydzonego tą stroną siebie, co zostaje pokazane, kiedy próbuje ona zmusić go do akceptacji; Haise ignoruje to i myśli o swoich mentorach, by dodać sobie odwagi. Jednakże, podczas walki z Wężem, Haise powrócił do swojej dawnej osobowości, w brutalny sposób atakując swojego przeciwnika Kagune, a nawet strzelając palcami, co było nawykiem Kanekiego nabytym po torturach zadanych mu przez Yamoriego. Donato zauważył, że Sasaki jednocześnie boi się swoich wspomnień oraz chce poznać prawdę. Obawia się, że kiedy już odkryje przeszłość, nie będzie mógł kontynuować swojego obecnego trybu życia. Podczas tortur u Takizawy, Sasaki wiedział, że poleganie na stronie ghula go pogrąży. Jego perspektywa zmienia się, kiedy zostaje uratowany przez Hinami. Doszedł do wniosku, że Kaneki musiał być kimś dobrym, skoro Hinami tak bardzo się o niego troszczyła. Haise zaakceptował swoją drugą stronę, by ochronić bliskie mu osoby - jak Hinami lub Saiko - nawet, jeżeli to przyczyni się do "zniknięcia" swojego nowego "ja". Zaczął poznawać Kanekiego, który także był wystraszony. Po aukcji, Sasaki traktuje swoją stronę ghula pobłażliwiej, co pokazuje rozmowa z "Kanekim", który opowiedział mu o prezencie w postaci opaski na oko. Stwierdził jednak, że taka relacja nie będzie trwała wiecznie i że wkrótce zaczną walczyć o władzę nad ciałem. Powiedział mu, by go nie "wymazał", co Haise odebrał jako "zniknięcie". Problemy psychologiczne Jednym z najciekawszych aspektów postaci Kanekiego jest jego mentalny stan, który w czasie całej serii ulega drastycznej zmianie. Wygląda na to, iż oswoił się ze swoimi negatywnymi emocjami do tego stopnia, że podczas tortur Yamoriego stają się one osobnym "bytem" w jego umyśle. Podczas tych tortur, przyjmują one formę Rize Kamishiro krytykującej jego słabości. Zagłębia się aż do jego przeszłości oraz zmusza Kanekiego do zmierzenia się z uczuciem urazy do ofiarnego zachowania jego matki wobec siostry. Jednocześnie, przyjmując swoje drugie "ja", Kaneki odrzuca człowieczeństwo i zaczyna patrzeć na świat mniej przychylnym okiem. Po raz kolejny mierzy się ze swoją alternatywną osobowością w V14, po ciężkiej walce z Arimą. Tym razem widzi dziecięcą wersję siebie, którą pragnie ochronić przed złem świata. Akceptując swoje liczne porażki i podobieństwo do matki, Kaneki spotyka dawnego siebie znanego z początków serii. Jego niewinna wersja w pełni toleruje poprzednie zachowania i dziękuje mu za wszystko, co zrobił, by go chronić. Para zanika razem, zapadając na jakiś czas w "sen". Jako Haise Sasaki, jego drugie "ja" przyjmuje bardziej złowrogą formę. Opisany jako "głos" w jego głowie, często pojawia się jako więzień Yamoriego noszący maskę Kakuji. Ten "Kaneki" gnębi go, rządzając akceptacji i odzyskania swojego ciała. Sasaki wierzy, że jest to jego dawne wcielenie, będące całkowicie odmiennym bytem. Kiedy zostaje zmuszony do zaakceptowania przeszłości i "spojrzenia" na Kanekiego, przed jego oczami staje dziecko o śnieżnobiałych włosach, potrzebujące ochrony. Po wielu miesiącach, Sasaki i "Kaneki" zaczynają ze sobą regularnie rozmawiać. Sasaki wciąż uważa go za całkowicie oddzielny byt i często wyobraża go sobie, np. podczas czytania. I choć ich relacja jest znacznie stabilniejsza, "Kaneki" wciąż miewa złowrogie momenty, twierdząc, że nie będą mogli wiecznie dzielić jednego ciała i w końcu jedno z nich będzie musiało "umrzeć". Podczas walki z Karren, ciężko ranny Sasaki po raz kolejny ucieka w głąb swojego umysłu. Ponownie spotyka dziecięcą wersję siebie, szydzącą z jego słabości. Sasaki rzuca się na projekcję, sugerującą stłumienie wspomnień Kanekiego. Według niego, Kaneki chciał umrzeć podczas wydarzeń w V14, a jego największym pragnieniem była miłość wszystkich znanych mu osób - młody Ken określa to mianem "zbawienia". Sasaki ma być "snem" powstałym na skutek owych pragnień. Po zaakceptowaniu przeszłości, Sasaki postanawia wybudzić się ze snu. Walcząc z Arimą w Cochlei, Sasaki znajduje się na skraju śmierci. Przygotowując się na nadchodzącą śmierć, jego umysł wytwarza postać Hide. "Hide" karci go za te samolubne pobudki, pytając czy cieszy się, posyłając na śmierć przyjaciół, którzy walczą o jego wolność. Przypomina Sasakiemu, że on także poświęcił się dla niego oraz że wkrótce odnajdzie swój sens życia. Po tej rozmowie, Sasaki wraca do stanu za czasów Aogiri - jego włosy na powrót stają się białe. Rada "Hide" sprawiła, że Sasaki zrozumiał prawdziwą rolę postaci jego oraz "Rize" - stanowiły one jedynie metafizyczne figury jego pragnień i myśli. Hide powstrzymał go przed przekroczeniem granicy możliwości, jednocześnie sprawiając, że Sasaki ponownie zapragnął żyć. Najprawdopodobniej Kaneki cierpi na zaburzenie dysocjacyjne tożsamości oraz amnezję dysocjacyjną, nic jednak nie zostało oficjalnie potwierdzone przez autora. Historia Relacje Moce i umiejętności Kaneki zaczyna jako osoba słaba, która wcześniej nie miała do czynienia z walką oraz posiada wątłe ciało, pozbawione mięśni i elastyczności. Jako człowiek miał słaby refleks i nie radził sobie z atletyką. Pomimo tych defektów, okazuje się być bardzo adaptacyjny i szybko się uczy. Dzięki swojej inteligencji, w krótkim czasie - dzięki czytaniu książek i treningom organizowanym przez Toukę i Yomo - opanował sztuki walki. Wszystko to uczyniło z niego wojownika na średnim poziomie. Po torturach zadanych przez Yakumo Oomoriego oraz zaakceptowaniu swojej tożsamości, cała wiedza i umiejętności, których się wyuczył sprawiły, że zaczął łatwo unikać szybkie ataki. Dzięki swojemu zwiększonemu refleksowi i sile udało mu się z łatwością pokonać Yakumo. Kaneki jest także bardzo taktycznym wojownikiem, którego inteligencja i zdolność improwizacji pozwalają na zyskanie szans w walce z przeciwnikami silniejszymi fizycznie. Jako Haise Sasaki, jest wyszkolonym inspektorem - udało mu się przeskoczyć z Rangi 3 do Rangi 1 w ciągu kilku krótkich lat bez używania umiejętności ghula. Był trenowany przez Kishou Arimę oraz Akirę Mado, dwóch wyjątkowych inspektorów, którzy także i jemu ofiarowali talent. Akira nazywa go "Asem", a jego umiejętności zdobyły znamienitą Nagrodę Białego Skrzydła. Jako inspektor, wykazuje wspaniałe umiejętności w zagadkach kryminalnych oraz jest silnym wojownikiem podczas walk. Pomimo unikania używania mocy ghula, podczas używania swojego kagune zachowuje wysoką samokontrolę. Jest w stanie przeobrazić macki w pazury lub miecz podobny do tego, którego używał Tsukiyama. Quinque: * Yukimura 1/3: '''Quinque typu Koukaku, które otrzymał od Arimy, posiada kształt długiego ostrza bez rękojeści. Dzierży je z łatwością, z minimalnym wysiłkiem przecinając kagune ghuli. Kagune *Kagune Rinkaku:' Po przeszczepie organów, Kaneki odziedziczył kagune Rize. Było ono specjalne w ten sposób, że posiadało nienaturalny współczynnik regeneracyjny, nawet wśród posiadaczy Rinkaku. Podczas gdy jego ciało jest słabe i delikatne, kagune skupia w sobie całą siłę, będącą w stanie powalić na ziemię nawet najpotężniejszych przeciwników. Po pojedynku z Arimą Kishou, jego kagune może wytwarzać osiem macek które pozwalają mu na cięcie wrogów na kawałki. *'Kagune Kakuja: 'Dzięki pożarciu kakuji Yamoriego oraz kilku innych ghuli z ich kagune, po spotkaniu z doktorem Kanou, Kaneki uzyskał niekompletną kakuję. Jest ona zbroją przypominającą bliźniacze ogonki skolopendry, osuwające się na dół z pleców. Są one masywne oraz mają ostre szpony po zewnętrznej stronie. W tej formie, Kakuja Kanekiego tworzy maskę, która ma dziurę w miejscu lewego oka oraz przypomina dziób ptaka. Dzięki temu Kaneki ma wystarczająco dużo siły, by móc obezwładnić Aratę Proto należącą do Shinohary. Ponieważ jego kaguja nie jest kompletna, Kaneki traci wszystkie aspekty swojej osobowości podczas używania tej formy, w wyniku czego walczy niczym psychopata. Ze względu na to, Kaneki używa tego rodzaju kagune jedynie wtedy, kiedy jest zdesperowany. Ciekawostki * Kaneki w pierwszym sezonie anime użył kagune tylko 5 razy * Kaneki (金木) oznacza "złote drzewo", natomiast Ken (研) - "harować" lub "uczyć się". * Kaneki wybrał sobie imię "Haise" na podstawie znaków kanji, które lubi. * Kaneki ma nawyk do dotykania swojej brody lewą dłonią, kiedy kłamie lub czuje się nieswobodnie. Hide był osobą, która powiadomiła o tym Toukę. Odziedziczył to po swojej matce. * W ostatnim notowaniu najpopularniejszych postaci Kaneki zajął drugie miejsce, a jego druga osobowość, Haise Sasaki - trzecie. * Kaneki ma urodziny tego samego dnia, co Kishou Arima. * Kaneki lubi czytanie, piękny język, inteligentne kobiety i hamburgery. * Poczynając od Sagi Aogiri, przy Kanekim często pojawia się numer "12". Jest to odniesienie do Wisielca (XII) z kart tarota. * Rola Kanekiego w historii jest odniesieniem do dziecka Kozy z książki Sen Takatsuki, pt. "Jajo Czarnej Kozy". * Nawyk do strzelania palcami został odziedziczony po oprawcy Kanekiego, Yakumo Oomorim. * Jako Sasaki, jego poziom RC wynosi 2753. Jest to najwyższy poziom wśród wszystkich członków Quinx. Jest to zasługa narkotyku tłumiącego gaz RC, który utrzymywał kontrolę nad nim. * Jego Quinque, Yukimura, było używane przez Kishou Arimę (za czasów nastoletnich) oraz Take Hirako, który był partnerem Arimy. * Kaneki porównuje siebie do Gregora Samsy, tragicznego protagonisty książki Franza Kafki, pt. Przemiana. W sequelu, dyskutuje z Arimą nad książką A Crossbreed autorstwa Kafki - inną historią nawiązującą się do jego sytuacji. * Zważywszy na jego profil, Sasaki zdobył w swojej karierze inspektora dwa medale - Nagrodę Białego Skrzydła (za pokonanie ghula rangi S lub wyższej) oraz Medal Kinmokusei. Kinmokusei może oznaczać kwiat Osmanthus Fragrans, który jest powiązywany z Kanekim ze względu na podobne symbole Kanji. * Członkowie drużyny Quinx nadali mu całkiem sporo pseudonimów. Shirazu zwraca się do niego jako do "Sassana", natomiast Saiko pieszczotliwie używa skrótu "Maman" (co po francusku oznacza "mamę"). W przebraniu kobiety żartobliwie nazywa siebie samego "Sasako". * W ''Tokyo Ghoul √A, Kaneki potrafi pisać do góry nogami. * Forma Kakuji Kanekiego przypominającej skolopendrę jest wynikiem tortur Yamoriego, podczas których wsadzał on do ucha chłopaka chińską skolopendrę czerwoną. * Nagła zmiana koloru włosów Kanekiego z czarnego na biały podczas tortur jest spowodowana, tzw. syndromem Marii Antoniny. Włosy siwieją wskutek ekstremalnego stresu lub traumy emocjonalnej. Nazwa tej przypadłości wzięła się z imienia ostatniej królowej Francji, której włosy posiwiały podczas oczekiwania na egzekucję. * Jego nazwisko jest zapisywane w ten sam sposób co nazwisko pisarza Osamu Dazaia, który urodził się w Kanagi (金木) i jest znany ze swojej noweli "No Longer Human". Eto dyskutuje z Kanekim na ten temat podczas spotkania. * Relacja pomiędzy Sasakim a Kanekim jest odzwierciedleniem wcześniejszej relacji między Kanekim a Rize. Rize nakłaniała Kanekiego do poddania się swojej stronie ghula, natomiast Kaneki chce od Sasakiego akceptacji. * Podczas szukania aktorów głosowych do anime, w opisie Kanekiego znajdowało się: "krzycz tak, jakbyś cierpiał". * Nishiki, Yamori i Banjou zauważyli, że Kaneki pachnie tak samo jak Rize. Tsukiyama zaś twierdzi, że jego zapach jest zwyczajnie ludzki. * Zarówno Kaneki, jak i Yamori przeszli przez tortury, które na dobre odmieniły ich światopogląd. Yamori stał się psychopatycznym zabójcą zabijającym dla zabawy, podczas gdy Kaneki stał się bezlitosny, wciąż jednak pragnąc bezpieczeństwa dla swoich bliskich. * W Tokyo Ghoul Trump, Kaneki wraz z Sasakim jest na karcie Asa Kier, Kaneki wraz z Rize znajduje się też na karcie Królowej Kier, jest on również Białym Jokerem. Cytaty Zobacz też *Galeria de:Ken Kaneki es:Ken Kaneki fr:Ken Kaneki it:Ken Kaneki en:Ken Kaneki pt:Ken Kaneki ru:Кен Канеки Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ghule Kategoria:Jednookie Ghule Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Inspektorzy Kategoria:Członkowie Aogiri Kategoria:Członkowie Kozy